Deliverance
by Akito The Sex Goddess
Summary: UPDATED! "Tears began to swell to her eyes, hands trembling, as she remembered the earlier events, and why she had the beads that once graced the hand of the monk she loved." Sango x Miroku and InuYasha x Kagome. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Troubles of the Past

The early dawn shone through the sea foam green meadow, the grass rippling like waves on an ocean. The _taijiya_ stood near the edge of a brook that ran through the dew-laced plants, solemn chocolate eyes looking at her own reflection. Weathered hands reached for the interior of her salmon kimono as she reached for a loop of _murasaki_ beads. She held the string in front of her, hands gripping the round spheres intently. Tears began to swell to her eyes, hands trembling, as she remembered the earlier events, and why she had the beads that once graced the hand of the monk she loved.

_"Houshi-sama!"_

_"Stay away, Sango!" She didn't want to let him die. Not now. If that cursed hand of his was going to envelop him, she would die at his side._

_"No Houshi-sama! I can't leave you! I will die **with**__you!" He looked at her with intense cobalt eyes, knowing his certain death as he reached out his left hand. She held on tightly, tears pouring from his eyes._

_"Please... Remember me, Sango! Take these and remember me!" From his hand he released the beads that ones bound his cursed wind tunnel._

_"No, Houshi-sama! I will die by the one I love!" She embraced him for only a moment, as she felt the ground around her being sucked into his Kazaana_. _Tears fell from both of their eyes as the monk pushed her away with such force that she fell. She tried to stand and run to him, but by the time she had done so, the wind tunnel forced Miroku into its vortex. The dust cleared, and Sango stood there silently, in the deep pit of ground that hadn't been sucked in. She swallowed hard. Was he really gone? Forever?_

It had been a week since, and the impact it had left on the whole group seemed like it would never subside. But as anyone could suppose, it hit Sango the hardest. For three days she had not said nor eaten anything, until Kagome had begun nearly forcing food down her throat for her own good. She still wasn't speaking to anyone, and she thought she never would. She had tried to kill herself, but InuYasha had stopped her, keeping an eye out for her as well. When they thought she was finally stable, they let her go on her own to mourn. And there she was, sitting by the creek, beads in hand. She had not thought that the place where he had died would be a suitable grave, so she found a spot very special and dear to both of them. It was the meadow in which he had proposed to her, and she had gallantly accepted. It seemed now that it was wasted, though, because she never got to bear his child, nor would she ever be able to. She felt regret for not accepting his question earlier, and maybe she could have pleased him, even at her own expense. If she were to become pregnant, then the baby would be cursed and would envelop her in its Kazaana. But now, she thought, that would be selfish, for then their child would be without parents, and would have the same fate as its fathers before it.

Tears of frustration and anger ran down her peach cheeks. What had she done wrong? It was her fault that he had died. It was all her fault. She could have done something, anything. She planted her face in her thighs, salty drops soaking into her skirt. Why now... Why had he died now?

"Why do tears fall down your beautiful face, fair maiden?" She stopped whimpering for a moment, then sniffled. She didn't care who was standing behind her. Probably some man looking for a good time, she thought. Couldn't he see that she was mourning? Couldn't he see she didn't want anyone to comfort her? Couldn't he see?!

"Leave me alone to mourn the one I love." She didn't even look up at the stranger, only hearing his footsteps come closer.

"Who was this man, may I ask?" Again, she did nothing but stare at her legs, teeth clenched down upon her bottom lip.

"No one of your concern--" She stopped in mid speech as she felt a gentle hand to her rear. She quickly turned around to slap the pervert, but held her hand still an inch from his face as she saw who sat behind her.

"It can't be..." He smiled his signature smile, placing a hand upon her delicate face.

"My, my, Sango. How I have missed this..." He continued to grope her. She flinched and slapped him, but quickly embraced him.

"Houshi-sama..."

XxX Sorry that this is so short, but its just an introduction. More chapters to come! XxX


	2. Back on Track

"Houshi-sama... How..." His hand slipped to her soft cheek once more, a touch of pink rushing upon the creamy beige skin. 

"It was a trick, Sango." She froze for a moment, chocolate eyes widening. She bit her bottom lip, sending a small shock through her mouth.

"But who--"

"Who else would want to destroy our bonds?"

"Naraku..." The monk nodded, releasing from their embrace. He brushed a few fingers along the locks of hair in front of Sango's ear before speaking again. "We're the only group that seems to be a threat to him. Like him, we both want to collect all of the_ Shikon-no-tama, _unlike most who will just settle for one shard. Sango, he wanted to send our group spiraling into turmoil." Sango nodded gently, looking down at her tear-soaked lap.

"I saw you vanish into that vortex..." She looked up into his cobalt orbs. "I even have the beads." She held out the beads that still lie in her hand, making an imprint in her palm. 

"Again, part of the trick." Miroku looked to the side. "He must have posed as me when he bound me in that dimension. He forgot that I am too smart for that, though, and used my sacred seals to release myself." 

"So what you said..." Sango blinked slowly. "None of it was real." She looked into the distance, bottom lip trembling. "I was a fool..." Miroku touched her jaw gently, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You are far from a fool, Sango... Don't even consider yourself one." She felt a tear trying to well up in her eye, but she held it in.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama..." He continued to look her in the eye with a serious stare. "And Sango... I don't care what Naraku said... but all I know is that I love you... And I would do anything for you. Don't ever think that I will leave you. Even death can not separate us." 

"Houshi-sama... I..." He held her in his arms. The monk hadn't ever done this so freely, and been accepted, but neither him nor Sango cared. All they knew is that they both had missed each other more than ever before, and wanted to be in each others arms for eternity. 

"Beautiful day, great friends, and Kagome's home cooking. Ahh, what bliss." The sky was clear and pure as a crystal as the gang enjoyed another wonderful day. After all that turmoil, what was the problem with taking a break for a while? 

Miroku smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "And, how could I ever forget..." sitting upright, he looked at Sango, and then continued. "The wonderful woman I love."

"Stop it, Houshi-sama," Sango said, her face turning a bright shade of red as she pushed his arm off of her shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but have a beaming smile on her face. Finally, she thought, they were showing their affection more openly. If only she and InuYasha...

"What are you glowing at, wench?" Kagome turned to InuYasha, brushing off the stern remark.

"I'm just happy for them."

"Keh, whatever." 

"InuYasha, you're so cruel," Shippou chimed in. Sango and Miroku were too busy "flirting" in the background to hear the conversation.

"Whatever. I just think that kind of stuff is... sappy."

"Aww, I think its cute," Kagome said, smiling to herself with a small blush on her face. Then, all of a sudden, she had the strange urge to tweak the hanyou's ears, but denied her strange teenage hormones.

"Cute, 'schmoot'. It's disgusting." 

"InuYasha, sit!" 

"EYAGH! Can't a guy have an opinion?" Sango and Miroku looked at the crouching hanyou that still lie under the spell that lasted a few minutes. '_Whatever it was, I don't want to know,_' they both thought. Kagome smirked, picking back up the bento she had set down while talking to InuYasha. She slurped the noodles with awkward gracefulness, closing her eyes with a 'hmph.' 

"Kagome..." The two women sat in the hot springs with their little fox companion, relaxing in the peaceful night air.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her 'day-dream' state. Sango gave a sigh, lowering herself in the air pockets that rose from the water in the form of bubbles. She closed her eyes for a moment, finally opening them to see the teenage girl ahead of her looking down at her with curiosity. 

"When do you think we'll kill Naraku?" Kagome's chocolate orbs widened for but a moment, only to fade back into her usual smile.

"Soon, don't you worry. I can sense it." Sango looked away.

"I know but..." She looked down at her clenched hands. They were weathered and sore from all of this fighting. She wanted to get away from it all, to head out to the mountains and raise a family, and maybe even... 

"Sango-chan," Kagome began, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know you've been through a lot lately..." She swallowed. "Naraku is worse than Satan for playing a trick on you like that. Toying with you... the sadistic bastard."

"Yeah." She rose slightly to look Kagome in the eye. "Kagome, what will you do when the time comes... I mean, even if we beat that bastard, the matters of the Shikon-no-tama still arise... What if InuYasha becomes full demon. Nothing will stop him from massacring us all. He might turn out like all of the others, cruel and seeking power. Kagome I... I don't want that future for you, for _anyone_." Kagome felt tears well up into her eyes. She hated bringing this subject up, and now that Sango finally realized it she muttered, "I'm sorry. Let's not think about it." Actually, the truth was that Kagome was dieing to talk to someone about it, but it was hard to bring up.

"No, I... I want to." She clenched the locket around her neck. Inside the heart shaped container lie a picture of herself and InuYasha... She had given it to him, but he had rejected it later, calling it 'pointless female garb'. Sometimes, InuYasha could be so insensitive. Sometime, no, ALL the time. She bit her lip in anger.

"InuYasha... you... you jerk!" Sango didn't quite fully understand what Kagome was talking about, but she tried to be as understanding as she could. She wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. "It'll get better." She couldn't help it. Suddenly, tears poured down the reincarnation's face. Eventually both of the girls stood there, bawling, wishing for the end to never have to come. A confused Shippou watched them silently from his small inner tube, lollipop in place in his mouth.

"Ever wonder what they talk about over there?" The two boys sat at opposite ends of the fire, looking off into the moonlit distance. InuYasha turned to his Buddhist friend as he lay on his side, one leg bent, hand on his kneecap.

"What are you babbling about this time, monk?" Miroku looked at the dimly-lit stars, eyes reflecting the fire that crackled near him. 

"I mean, they sit out there for a good hour or so. They can't possibly _only_ bathe."

"W-What are you saying?" InuYasha asked, sitting upright almost abruptly, slight tinge of pink upon his cheeks. The monk wanted to laugh at him, but merely chuckled.

"Ho, so they call only _me_ a pervert?" 

"I wasn't thinkin' that way. YOU'RE the perv' if you even suggested it." 

"Ha, you keep telling yourself that." InuYasha scowled, but then changed his expression to his normal, grouchy look.

"Keh, what did you mean, anyway?"

"I meant, that we should..."

"No. No way, Jose." He had heard Kagome use that term before. "We are _not_ gonna spy on them."

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." There they were, sitting in the bushes, hidden from any onlookers. InuYasha growled silently from the back of his throat. He could care less about what they talked about, or what they looked like without their attire, or anything else the monk could think of to come down and spy on them. The girls were probably getting used to it, InuYasha thought bluntly, seeing as he did this EVERY time they bathed.

"Shh, I wanna hear what they're saying," Miroku whispered, pushing InuYasha back to stick his head further to catch a glimpse of their voices.

The two girls had begun laughing after their crying fit, feeling like idiots for even starting. They sat, changing the subject to more enjoyable things than death and destruction. Shippou merely listened in, eating his candy that Kagome always brought for him to eat.

"Sango..." Kagome started to play with her long obsidian locks. "What are your plans for after we kill Naraku?" Sango leaned back against the rock lining of the springs and sighed.

"Hmm... First of all, I need to find Kohaku. Then I think I'll somewhere in the mountains... Pristine streams, cool, green grass, ahh, it'll be heaven... I want to raise a family in a place like that, somewhere that they can appreciate the beauty of nature... Instead of where I grew up, having to fight in bloody battles all the time... I want to keep my children away from all of those things." The teenager smiled.

"Seems like you've thought about this real hard."

"I have." Kagome placed a finger to her chin. 

"As for me, I'm not quite sure of what I want to do. I mean, I've always wanted to stay with InuYasha forever... but you know him. Not the kind to raise a family, y'know? But I kinda do. I've always wanted to have a little boy." She was getting really into this. "If I got my way, he'd look sorta like me, with InuYasha's lovely amber eyes. Oh, and he'd have _**my**_temper. I mean, I know I get mad sometimes... well... a lot. But still. I don't want any child of mine freaking out over nothing." She crossed her arms. "But then again, that's kind of what I like about InuYasha. They say that opposites attract."

'_You're not too far from him, you know..._' Sango thought to herself. "Yeah..." She slouched down in the hot springs, quickly glancing at her hand. It was already starting to prune.

"Kagome-chan, we'd better get back to the camp... Can't believe they hadn't tried to spy on us this time."

"Say, Monk. They're leaving. Let's get out of here." InuYasha whispered, looking to his side for the peeping tom. Blink blink. Where'd he go? He looked to the far right and saw Miroku sneaking off quietly with a bundle of clothing.

"What are you up to now, Bou-zo?" InuYasha asked, combing a phrase Kagome used with a term for monk. (Bou-san means monk (like houshi), and the 'zo' from Bozo as in, "What do you think you're doing, Bozo!") 

"Nothing at all. I think that a wild hog must have taken their clothes far away, never to be found..."

"Put them back, Monk."

"Aha! There they are!" The two men turned to see a small fox child, jumping and pointing at them.

"Rr... I knew we couldn't trust them!" Kagome exclaimed, clenching her fists. Sango growled low in her throat, fire sparking up around her. 

"Houshi-sama..."

"INUYASHA SIT!" Boom. 

"Hentai Houshi!" A large boulder just happened to collide with Miroku's face. They two guys lay on the ground, twitching, as the girls gathered their clothes and headed back with Shippou.

"You know, boulders to the face really hurt!" Miroku said as Sango helped him hold an ice pack to his head. InuYasha growled from his spot in the tree.

"Being sat all the time isn't that fun either."

"Well, you two deserved it!" Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement. "Peeping Toms are not tolerated."

"He dragged me into it!" 

"We're not pointing fingers here! Just don't do it again!" the taijiya said, giving a little punch jokingly to Miroku. "Are you really that deprived that you need to see us naked every time we bathe?" The monk whimpered like a puppy being cradled in Sango's arms. 

"It was just that, you're so beautiful, I couldn't resist seeing every last inch of your irresistible bodice." He lowered his head down into her bosom. Smack. 

"THAT one I wasn't sorry for, baka!" 

Do you guys like it so far? R n' R! I also need ideas if you guys have any. Thankies!


	3. Bear My Child

"Ah, these stars are beautiful..." The gang sat across from one each other around the fire, crackles and pops resulted in embers floating in the air. The day hadn't been so great, but by the time everyone was fed and relaxed, the tension and anger quieted down.

"Yes, they are," Sango replied to the monk's statement as she lay back a little. She was glad to have him back, even though he was a pervert. She loved him, _God_ she loved him, with all of her heart. She was so involved with her thoughts of him that she didn't even notice a hand on her own. The monk wrapped his fingers around her slightly smaller hand, sliding his thumb across her knuckles. Kagome watched the couple from her spot across the fire. Her fingers slowly stepped towards InuYasha's, but stopped as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Sure is quiet," Shippou interrupted, munching on the last of his candy for the night. Sango smiled to herself.

"Well, Shippou-chan, sometimes you just need a break." She gave the little fox demon a smile, then returned her gaze to the stars above. It was then that she noticed how close she was to the monk; the rascal must have scooted towards her when she spoke with their smaller friend. But she didn't mind. She liked being close to him. She wished she could do this every day.

The glowing embers of the flames started to die down slowly, now but a burnt orange haze. The members of the gang began to drift into sleep. Even the ever-awake Inuyasha's lids were drooping. Somehow, just somehow, Sango's head and leaned against Miroku's gentle shoulder, and of course the monk heed no complain. Kagome was getting awfully jealous; that happened to be the case most of the time seeing as InuYasha never wanted to get close to her... It was almost as if he didn't _care_. She turned away from the hanyou sleepily, lowering her brows. InuYasha seemed to notice the tension between them. Even though he was tired, he could still sense things like this.

"Kagome," he whispered. "What'd I do?" She didn't bother to look at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she replied bluntly, crossing her arms as a yawn escaped her lips. The hanyou placed a soft hand on her shoulder, sending a shock through her entire body.

"InuYasha..." she whispered as she turned around slowly. Her chocolate eyes met his amber ones, and all went calm. His expression seemed to be nothing more than peace as he placed his lips against hers gently. They ended in a warm embrace, Kagome's chin against his shoulder.

"InuYasha, I..." He silenced her, wrapping his arms around the soft, strange material she wore from her time. It was so clean, so gentle; he could hold her like this forever. But the embrace soon ended, the two pulling away slowly.

"Thank you," the girl said softly, smile upon her face. And she swore she saw one grace his maw as well as he turned to look away. Was that a blush?

All was quiet, with the exception of the fire crackling against the black canvas called sky, as well as the crickets and frogs chirping and croaking their songs in the night. Miroku rubbed his fingers through Sango's hair, as his other hand just "happened" to mischievously maneuver over to Sango's rear. But no slap was heard. Instead, Sango just looked at the monk and whispered, "Not now."

"You mean I can later?" Miroku whispered at an ever-so-slightly louder tone. She gave him a look, then rested her head on his shoulder again.

"What's with the 'lovey-dovey' stuff? Is it mating season already?" Shippou's comment made everyone blush a bit, and sparks fly from Inuyasha's head.

"Don't say that kinda stuff, Shippou!" Inuyasha told him sharply. "You're too young, anyway."

"Hey, I'm a demon too, ya know. I have all the senses _you_ have, ya big lug. 'Cept for the stuff like... oh what did Kagome say it was...being hor--"

"SHIPPOU!" This outburst came from Kagome, who, flustered face and all, stood up with her fists held tight at her sides. She looked at the others who stared at her, blushed even more, and then sat back down. "Uh, sorry."

"Anyway, we're not gonna get anywhere by arguing about it. Let's go to bed," Miroku interjected, laying down on his side. The rest of the gang nodded and retired to their spots for the night.

"San-go-cha-an..." Sango grumbled and opened her eyes to see an index and middle finger "walking" up her arm. After realizing that the fingers belonged to none other than Miroku, she turned to face him.

"What is it?" She looked up. The sky was still black. She must have not been sleeping for very long; a few hours at most.

"Everyone's asleep... I say we go somewhere, eh?" The monk smiled devilishly as he rubbed Sango's shoulder with his hand.

"I'm _not_ going to the hot springs with you, if that's what you're asking."

"Of course not, Sango," Miroku began. "Let's just take a walk."

"I don't like that smile of yours..."

"Seriously, just a walk." Sango pondered for a moment.

"Fine, but we can't take very long. It's almost morning."

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" The two were walking down a path in the forest, hand in hand. Now that no one was there, Sango felt that she could show her affection freely. After almost losing him, she wanted to give him all the affection she could while she had the chance. Well, maybe not _all_ the affection...

"Well, nothing of great importance. I just wanted to see you in private. We don't really get much chance when we're fighting demons all the time."

"Miroku, I'm not going to get naked for you."

"Do you think I'm always a pervert?" By the look on Sango's face, the monk continued. "Well I'm not. I love you Sango. If I was just a pervert, I would touch Kagome, too. But I don't." Again, by the look on Sango's face, he felt he should say more. "That was only once, and I already told you; I was thinking of you the whole time."

"Really." That was all she said. She turned and looked away from him, sighing. She could be bundled up in a blanket right now. Dreaming peacefully...

"Sango." Suddenly, she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder. "You know I love you. I haven't touched a single woman ever since you accepted my proposal. Well, with the exception of you, of course." Sango sighed, turning around.

"I did notice that, Miroku. I... I just don't know why I'm testy around you. I love you, more than anything in this whole world." She brought her hands to his cheeks. "That's why I accepted your proposal."

Without another word, the monk brought his lips to Sango's, kissing her passionately. Sango's eyes widened as she kissed him back with equal passion. She had never kissed _anyone_ before. But she was glad she could spend her first kiss with her fiance.

Finally, this kiss broke, and their first breaths in a while were taken. Miroku leaned toward Sango, whispering into her ear five simple words; "Will you bear my child?"

Maybe it had been because she was tired, or maybe it was because she nearly lost him. Maybe even because the kiss had astounded her so much. Whatever the reason, one word spilled from her lips. That word was "yes".

I hope you liked this! Sorry it took so long to update... I just didn't have muse. That and my computer broke down. But don't worry, I will make more chapters, and quicker at that! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Others' Business

The morning air was fresh and clean as it hit her nostrils. The girl sat upright, scratching her head with her nails. She brushed her disheveled hair back and stretched. For some reason, the area around her seemed a bit different. Then, realizing it was not the landscape, and more the people, she snapped her fingers. Sango and Miroku were not there!

"Inuyasha!" she said, shaking the hanyou, who lay on his side, by the arm that was exposed to the air. He groaned and shrugged her off, moving to his stomach.

"Inuyasha, this is not the time. Sango and Miroku are gone!"

"They went missing?" asked Shippou, who sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Kagome nodded, looking toward him.

"Yeah, I just woke up. They didn't leave a note or anything..."

"I wonder if something bad happened!"

"Yeah right," came the exhausted dog demon, who sat upright, growling as he scratched one ear. "Wouldn't be surprised if they were rutting it out as we speak, the way they've been acting. Sango's been loonier than a bird ever since he's come back." It was strange, hearing that come from Inuyasha, but Kagome shook her head and glared at him, ignoring his odd choice of words.

"Inuyasha, don't assume such things! They're most likely just getting some breakfast... Maybe they wanted to surprise us!"

"I hope its _tamago_!"

"Keh, think what you want," Inuyasha said, yawning. "Just don't get your hopes up."

--

"Mmph..." Sango opened one eye, then quickly sat upright. "Miroku! We fell asleep!" The monk stretched as he sat up, blinking hard. Then, taking her words to heart, he opened his eyes widely.

"Oh no...they're probably awake already. Quick, let's hurry back." The two hastily dressed, then ran down the dirt path.

"Sango, Miroku! You're back!" The two met the gang with Kagome's cry of excitement the moment they returned.

"Sorry if you worried," Sango said quietly. Kagome hugged her.

"Hey, where's breakfast?" Shippou asked. Kagome gave a quick look toward him, then faced the two returnees.

"Uh, we didn't get any," Miroku said, scratching the back of his head.

"Then what were you doing?" Kagome asked. At their failure to reply, Inuyasha intervened.

"I knew it. I told you they were-"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Bam. The teenager shrugged it off and smiled. "What _were_ you doing?" Sango looked at Miroku and blushed.

"Well, we _were_ looking for breakfast..."

"But we didn't have any luck," Sango added. "We were going to get you some fish, so you guys didn't have to do it all tired and such, but they just weren't biting."

"Oh, well that's okay," Kagome said, smiling. She bent over and started digging in that giant yellow backpack of hers that seemed to be bottomless. "I'll just cook some ramen."

Even at mention of his favorite food, the hanyou ignored it and looked from Sango to Miroku, then Sango and back. He gave a grunt and crossed his legs Indian-style, looking off into the distance.

"_Uh oh,_" Sango thought. "_He knows something, I'm __**sure**__ of it._" By the look on her face that gave away everything she was thinking, the monk gave her a reassuring smile and wrapped his arm around her, whispering, "He doesn't know, Sango. He doesn't know."

"Alright, what flavor of ramen would you guys like?"

--

It was around 10 in the morning, and the group sat in the clearing of the forest where they camped, slurping their noodles up with chopsticks. They were just finishing when Kagome started conversation.

"Hey, Sango, let's go take a bath. Shippou, can you stay on guard and watch those two? After us, you boys can go. Trust me, you need it." Even if Sango wanted to object, she wouldn't have had the time between Kagome talking and grabbing her arm, walking off to the hot springs.

"I'll do my best!" Shippou called out after the girls. Miroku gave a deep sigh, about to speak when he noticed Inuyasha staring at him.

"What is it?" Inuyasha continued to look at him, making sure Shippou couldn't hear him.

"You didn't even _try_ to get breakfast, did you?" Miroku looked off slowly, lying right through his teeth.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean more than anyone, Monk." Miroku blinked, looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, but I truly don't know. And, before you say anything stupid, I do hope you realize that there is a child in the presence."

"Cut the crap, Miroku! I can smell you. I know what you did."

"Did what?" Shippou asked, looking at them as he held his small box of ramen in one hand, his chopsticks in the other.

"Nothing, Shippou," the two men said at the same time. The monk sighed, while Inuyasha growled.

"You really are sick, you know that? Taking advantage of Sango like that... If that damn kid wasn't here I'd punch your face in."

"Wow, you actually care for once about the fact that Shippou is watching! I would have never guessed you'd be such a gentleman."

"Shut up, Monk."

"And, as a matter of fact, I didn't take advantage of Sango. She willingly agreed, alright? Why have you been so interested in my love life, huh?" This silenced the hanyou. Ever since Sango had suicidal thoughts when Miroku was missing, Inuyasha always knew that he had to protect Sango, like a big brother. He always sort of thought of her as his little sister, but that really hit hard. He was just being protective, like any "sibling" would.

"I don't see what this has to do with getting breakfast," Shippou said. Miroku sighed, leaning back.

"Just forget it, Shippou. Just forget it."

--

"So..." The two girls found themselves in the hot springs once again, only this time without the small fox demon.

"So what?" Sango inquired, not looking Kagome in the eye. She felt as red as a tomato with embarrassment, but did not appear so.

"So... tell me."

"Tell you what?" The taijiya asked, finally looking up. Kagome gave a smirk.

"You know." Sango blinked, her lips parted in a small, but phony, smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Sango," Kagome said with a wink. "Tell me what it was like."

"Are you okay, Kags?" Kagome kept her smirk the whole time.

"Don't sit there and pretend like you don't remember. Tell me about the _sex_."

"Kagome!" Sango said. '_Damn it... How did she know?!'_

"Come on, I knew it from the start. You go off in the middle of the night and come a bit late in the morning. You look really disheveled; your hair all messy, and not the kind of bed-head messy, but more like the I-just-got-done-making-love kind of messy. And your kimono was a bit undone; you're normally a really neat person, Sango. That and, you and the monk came _running_ back. You wouldn't have done that if you were just looking for breakfast. And, you also knew I brought food from my home. All the signs were there, Sango. Now tell me, how was it?"

Sango was silent for a moment, her face now beet-red. She lowered her head, then slowly smiled.

"Perfect... is not good enough a word to describe it." Kagome squealed with joy and hugged her friend, beaming with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you! And I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous." Sango pulled away.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you've got a great man, who understands you, is affectionate towards you... You can see he loves you just by the way he looks at you. Inuyasha, on the other hand... he's just a jerk, you know? Insensitive, loud, moody, and not to mention annoying!" Kagome furrowed her brow in frustration. "I just can't stand it. Sometimes I just wish I had a man that could understand me and my needs!" She huffed, throwing her hands to her sides to make a point. "But then again," she continued, softening her tight muscles a bit. "He can be the sweetest guy in the world, if the time is just right... Too bad the time is _never_ right."

"Aw, Kagome," Sango said. "I wouldn't say _never_. What about yesterday night? He _kissed_ you. He loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"I guess you're right, Sango." Kagome smiled. "You always make me feel better when I'm having a rough time. Thanks for being such a great friend!" The two girls embraced tightly.

"You're a good friend too, Kagome."

--

"So, when are you and Kagome gonna... you know." Inuyasha sat upright at this statement from the monk.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!"

"Well, you were so interested in my...sex life," the houshi said, whispering the end of his sentence for the sake of young ears. "So, I'm going to ask you about yours."

"That doesn't justify! I was worried about Sango." Miroku's eyes widened.

"_Worried_, eh? About Sango? _My_ Sango? Am I talking to the same Inuyasha as I was earlier?" Inuyasha growled at this statement, crossing his arms.

"It ain't nothin' like that. I care about everyone in this group... You damn well know it, too."

"I always knew you were a softie."

"Now I ain't nothin' like that, you damn monk!" Inuyasha huffed, clenching his fists. Miroku sighed and leaned back.

"Don't get all defensive. Now, back to my point, Kagome wants to bed you more than anything else in the entire world. She talks about it all the time."

"How would you know anyway? On your little trips to the hot springs? You old perv, I don't like you spyin' on Kagome and Sango like that. It's just sick."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let my eyes even drift _near_ your 'little Kagome', alright? I just go to admire Sango's voluptuous bodice, _and_," he added, "to listen to their conversations."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. _And_, as a matter of fact, Kagome talks about bedding you _all_ the time. And if you don't believe me, you go and find out for yourself."

"You just want an excuse to see Sango naked."

"Come on, I'm not that deprived. I saw every inch of her last night, and-"

"I don't wanna hear it, you pervert."

"Well, anyway, I'll even let you go by yourself."

"No way, Jose! If I go down, you're going down with me."

"Perfect. Let's go!"

"Wait!" The two mischievous meddlers looked at the small fox demon who stood up, pointing at them with his small finger. "Kagome told me to keep an eye on you guys, and I'm not gonna let- UGH!" With a blow to the head, Shippou was silenced and the two went on their way.

"Wait... was that a trick to make me let you come with me?"

"Oh, of _course_ not. I could _never_..."

--

Did you like it? I wrote this on the same day as I finished chapter 3... I feel so good about myself! Believe me, when I say I'll update quickly: I'll update quickly. -smile- Thank you, my good readers, for reading yet another chapter of _Deliverance_! I hope you continue to enjoy this story as well as all of them I wrote. Please review! I love you guys!


	5. Blast in the Sky

"Say, Kagome?" The warm water of the small hot spring pool bubbled up all around the two women who sat in it like a cauldron. The slightly younger femme looked up at her friend who had spoken.

"What is it, Sango?"

"I think we should trick the boys." This led to a little smirk on the teenager's face.

"_Trick_ them? Wow, never knew you were so... _sneaky_, Sango. Tell me what you got." The taijiya stretched and brushed her long locks of raven hair behind her ear.

"Okay. Listen up..."

--

"Alright, Inuyasha, the girls should be just around this corner...ah. Here they are." The monk and the hanyou crept through the forest quietly and took their usual spot behind a grove of trees that lined the clearing in which the hot springs were in.

"See, just listen. She'll talk about how badly she wants to bed you." The two leaned in to hear what the girls were saying.

"Oh, I just can't _believe_ that stupid dog demon!" Kagome exclaimed. "Can't he tell what _my_ needs are? He's so stupid, I just hate him! He wouldn't know a kiss from slurping those damn ramen noodles he's always eating!"

"Ha, I know what you mean," Sango said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I had more fun sitting in Kaede's hut for three hours when I was _sick_ than I did last night!"

"Guys are just stupid, stupid beings! If women could impregnate themselves, there'd be no _use_ for men at _all_."

"Sometimes, I think that's all they think about- having sex, that is. I mean, I bet they discuss stuff like that all the time. I can just see it now- flaunting their records of how many girls they could sleep with in one night... It makes me furious! _Especially _with Miroku. He does it _all_ the time. At least you don't have to live with _that_."

"Yeah, but at least he _shows_ that he cares," Kagome said with a huff. "Inuyasha can't even show his own _mother_ that he cares. Damn, sometimes I wish--"

"Don't talk shit about my mother, Kagome!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha. Miroku slapped himself.

"Damn it, Inuyasha... you blew it."

"Ha!" Kagome said. "So you _were_ listening after all! We knew it!" The two girls gave each other a "high five".

"Well..." Inuyasha was at a loss for words, for once. "Well...er..."

"We tricked you, admit it! You guys are just perverts... Perverts and eavesdroppers!" Sango said. Kagome gave a "yeah" of agreement.

"Keh, we were just..."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, Sango. Let's get out of here. These boys need to take a bath anyway."

--

"Hey... Kagome?" The girl turned around to see a flustered hanyou standing behind her. She was sitting on a cliff that overlooked a giant, gleaming lake. She had found it on her hike and just sat there to drink it all in. The air up there was much more nice than back at camp, as well. And, she needed her alone-time. But now that Inuyasha was here...

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning back to face the view. Inuyasha fumbled around to find the words he wanted to say.

"Uh...well, Miroku sort of said some things..."

"Miroku says a lot of things, Inuyasha." The hanyou furrowed his brow even further.

"Uh, I mean... he said some things about, well, _you and I_."

"What did he say?" Kagome asked, uninterested. She was a bit mad that he had agreed to spying on her again. Maybe he was a pervert like Miroku after all.

"He said you wanted to, um..."

"Inuyasha, don't you have something you-"

"He said you wanted to sleep with me!" Kagome looked at him, slightly bewildered, but mostly shocked.

"Wh-What?"

"He said you and Sango talk about it all the time when you're alone," Inuyasha said, blushing ever-so slightly as he turned away. Kagome pondered for only a moment's time.

"W-Well, how would he know that?"

"I dunno. Like, when you guys are bathing n' stuff... It's not like I went to look at you naked or anything," he said. "It's just I wanted to see if what he was saying was true." Kagome looked down at her lap for a moment, a bright hue of red appearing on her face.

"You don't have to...uh... affirm it, if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright." The girl looked up. "I...I want to." She quickly added to what she was saying. "B-But only if you want to, Inuyasha." The hanyou looked down at his feet for a moment, thinking. He was blushing just as bright as Kagome.

"Uh..." he was at a loss for words. Again. Kagome got up from her spot on the edge of the cliff and walked towards him, tilting her head cutely, but not on purpose. It was true, Inuyasha _did_ want to sleep with her, but... he just wasn't sure if he was ready. No, he was ready. He was just embarrassed to admit it.

"_You_ don't have to affirm it, either, Inuyasha." She smiled weakly, yet with a whole heart, and gave him a gentle kiss. "If you want to, we can when the time comes." She smiled and began walking back to camp. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment.

"W-Wait, Kagome..." She turned around.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha looked down, then back up at her.

"What... if time comes... right now?"

--

Back at camp was a bit rough. Shippou was still cradling his sore head and wouldn't let Miroku (or Inuyasha for that matter) come near him. Sango held the little guy in her arms, rocking him gently.

"Hey, can you tell the big meanie over there to get me some more water, please?" He asked the woman who held him. Sango smiled, looking over at Miroku.

"Hey, Big Meanie. Get this guy some water." Miroku sighed and dug in Kagome's bag for the cantine.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. _"Wow,"_ she thought. _"Haven't said that in a while."_

"Nothing. Just some...weird stuff in here." He didn't even notice her calling him his title; he was too interested in the strange things that lie within the big yellow backpack.

"Like what?" Sango asked, still rocking Shippou like a baby. Miroku picked up a small tin box. As he did so, the latch unhooked at the lid flung open, spilling out tampon after tampon onto the ground.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, pulling the string to see if it did anything. "And why are there tons of them?"

"Miroku, you shouldn't be messing with her thi--" A loud meow interrupted her. She looked up as a giant two-tailed cat demon floated overhead and landed near the group of three.

"Kirara! You're back!" Sango ran to embrace her cat. Kirara meowed and transformed into her smaller form.

"Took ya long enough!" Shippou said. The group had sent her back to Kaede's hut to deliver the message of Miroku's return. Attached to the box in which they had wrapped around her neck with the letter was a new letter written in Kaede's handwriting. Sango removed the note and read it.

_Dear Gang,_

_It is great to hear from you! I hope you are all doing well, as everything is fine back home. So, Miroku was trapped in another dimension? Naraku is a very sneaky bastard. He'd do anything to separate you all, so keep your guard, alright? Make sure you're getting all the food and sleep your bodies need. In case something happens, I sent with this letter some healing herbs. Promise me that bastard will die soon, alright kids? I believe in you! Be safe, be wise, and stay healthy!  
Sincerely, Kaede_

"Here are the herbs she mentioned," Miroku said, picking up a few small bag-like pouches that were in the carry-on bag.

"The return of Kirara also means we need to start looking for Naraku again," Sango said. "That's what we promised, remember?"

"Yeah," Miroku said, giving a sigh. "But it was nice while it lasted, isn't that right Shippou?"

"Mmmhm!" Shippou said, petting Kirara. Sango smiled. She liked it when she and Miroku could take care of Shippou. It was like pre-parental training, or something. She hoped that when Naraku died, she and Miroku could retire somewhere serene and peaceful, free from demons and battles... She wanted to leave that life behind her, and start a new one with Miroku.

"Alright, well, Kagome and Inuyasha should be back any moment, so why don't you put all the things you spilled back into the box and into Kagome's bag so she doesn't find out you were snooping."

"I wouldn't call it _snooping_, Sango. More like... being curious."

"Call it what you will, she won't like it." And with that, the two packed up and tucked Shippou in neatly in Kagome's sleeping bag. Then, they lay down and watch the fire ablaze, gleaming in each other's eyes.

--

"Inuyasha! What was that?" A loud blast in the sky echoed through the valley, interrupting Kagome and Inuyasha's "alone time".

"I don't know... but I don't like it. Come on, let's go."

--

"Miroku, did you hear that?" It had been only minutes since the two had lay down that the noise and been sent through the air.

"Yeah, I did. Looks like it came from that way... it can't be good."

"Do you think maybe..."

"Yeah. Naraku."

Thank you for reading yet again! Sorry that these chapters are short... I just like cutting them off like this so I can have more chapters! Thank you my fellow fanfictionites for reading the latest chapter in _Deliverance_. Reviews are much wanted! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed my story!


	6. The New Member

"You guys! Did you hear that noise, too?" Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even have time to acknowledge that Kirara was in the presence as the approached the others in their group. Miroku nodded.

"It has to be Naraku. Let's go!" They all ran out of that clearing and through the forest.

--

"You... bastard..." Behind the gnarled branches of the old dead trees that looked as if they had been pushed aside by a giant explosion lay the crippled form of a woman. Her hair down and strewn about her face, she pushed some out of her eyes as she sat up carefully, the top half of her kimono resting at her waist. She didn't even bother covering herself as she struggled to keep herself from falling back down.

"Ugh," she groaned, blinking hard, trying to hold in tears. "You...coward. I will kill you...no matter what the cost!"

--

As soon as the group approached where they thought was the sight of the blast, they all stopped before they could enter the small man-made clearing.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsusaiga, his sword, and holding it out in front of himself defensively. The others tensed up, ready to draw their weapons, but seeing as the wind demon looked a bit distressed, they hesitated.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I don't think she wants to fight us..." Kagura looked at the girl, then at Inuyasha. She stood up and fixed her kimono.

"I'm afraid she's right..." Her red eyes focused on Inuyasha, she continued. "I'm on your side. I want to kill Naraku, too."

"How can we believe that?" Inuyasha asked. Sango and Miroku lowered their brows in thought, watching the others converse.

"Look," the demon said, dropping her fans. "I don't even have my weapons against you. Besides, its one against six. Anyone stupid enough to attempt that doesn't know his right from his left." Inuyasha lowered his weapon, but he did not sheath it.

"Whatever. Where's that bastard, anyway?" Kagura looked away.

"The coward..." she said, lowering her brows in frustration. When Kagura told him that she wanted her heart back, Naraku raped her and left. The explosion had been Kagura's attempt to destroy him before he left, but he had gotten away.

"I'm not sure where he is... All I know is that he left. Could be anywhere. But I know he was looking for you... We were searching the area because we knew you were around here somewhere. He saw your cat demon a while back... So we followed it. But we lost its trail after a while... I stopped him from killing the thing... He was going to, but I just told him that he should wait to get to the whole group, not going around killing useless animals, no offense." Kagura looked away for a moment, then back at the group. "He's here...somewhere. I knew that if you were all together, you could beat him. Its just... I wanted to join with you, too. The only thing keeping me bound to him was my heart."

"Does he have his other "children" with him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Kanna and Hakudoshi. They watched every minute of it... Twisted bastards." She scowled and looked down, then toward Kagome. "They're powerful, so be on your guard. Even though they're small, Kanna has that mirror, and Hakudoshi has powers that even _I_ am not aware of."

"Well, let's waste no time," Kagome said. "Let's find Naraku!"

--

The group, now with seven members, raced along the woodlands. With Kagome and Shippou on Inuyasha with his demon speed, Kagura on her feather, and Sango and Miroku on Kirara, they were all set and traveling faster than the norm would.

"Look!" This cry came from Sango as she pointed toward a swarm of something like locusts. Miroku raised his right hand.

"I'll take care of them." It was then that it hit Sango- the curse. The same curse that had "taken away" Miroku before was now saving them from these insects... But...

"Wait, Miroku! They're _bees_!" Naraku had demon bees that were poisonous to anyone who consumed them; whether orally or through the hand. Miroku put the beads that bound the curse back onto his wrist before the bees could enter the Kazaana.

"That just means he's close!" Inuyasha said, gripping his hand on Tetsusaiga. They all gave a grunt of determination and set off once again, slashing through the wasps that buzzed all around them.

--

"The final showdown..." In the darkness of the dense forest stood three forms. The tallest one looked toward the smaller two. "At last, the final showdown has begun..." One of the smaller shadows looked up toward the one that had spoken at first.

"It's sad... what they get themselves into... Never pleasant to see the good die young." The other one looked at the shadow of equal height.

"I agree... Sad that we're going to have to slaughter them all..."

"Come on, you two. Let's greet our guests...before they have to perish."

This one is really short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. Hope you guys are liking this so far! Please review! I want to know what I'm doing well on, and what I can improve on. Thank you very much!


	7. The Final Showdown

As the group traveled, the forest just kept getting denser and denser. The branches of the trees were gnarled and unruly, snaring at their clothing and their hair. The wasps were still all around them, getting slashed in half. The group had to try not to breathe in their poison as the bees were sliced in half. The inside of the insects had poisonous gaseous fumes that flowed out before said wasp vanished into thin air. Kagura gripped her chest. Her heart was nearby. The aura pulsated through her body.

"At last, we meet again..." The group all squinted to see a tall shadowy figure standing in the back by a grove of tangled trees. They all halted, glaring at the figure with rage. One word escaped everyone's lips: "Naraku".

"Ah, Kagura. Teamed up with the enemy, I see? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sad. I wanted to see it that you made it out of here alive," Naraku said slyly. He was in his human form- no baboon, no tentacles, no _anything_. He just stood there, long hair raining down upon his sleek men's kimono.

"Well, I'm sure of it," Kagura began. "I will make it out of here alive. But _you_ won't." Naraku laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

"I _could_ just squeeze your heart hard enough to _make_ you join my side," he said. "but I'm afraid your smart-mouthing makes me just want to _kill_ you."

"Well stop barkin' and start bitin'!" Inuyasha intervened, swinging his sword in the air. That was Kagome's cue. She fired a spirit arrow at Naraku's head, right at the second when Inuyasha yelled "Wind Scar!" But, it was countered. The counter-blast was sent through the air, resounding on the valley walls. Everyone was knocked aside. What, or who, had countered it? That answer was Kanna. She held her mirror in front of her. It must have deflected Inuyasha's blow. From what they had found out before, it could also suck in the energy blast.

"Damn it," Sango said. She stood up and threw her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" It whipped around and was about to hit Naraku, when--

"Kohaku!!" There stood Sango's younger brother in Naraku's place, just to the point where he would have gotten his head lopped off, if it wasn't for Sango throwing a rock to dislodge its plane of direction.

"Don't fall for it, Sango!" Kagura yelled. "That's not your brother!" And now, Sango was boomerang-less. It lay on the right side of the opposing gang, lodged in a tree. Suddenly, Kagura collapsed. Something began pulsating through her body- intense pain. She lay on the ground, groaning in pain. The rest of the group didn't have time to run to her side. They had to keep fighting.

"Kirara!" At its name, the large, two-tailed cat demon lunged at Kanna, tackling her to the ground in a death-grip. The mirror was shattered.

"Ugh!" The small, all-white girl grunted, as she began vanishing into thin air. Her soul must lie within the mirror. Suddenly- Kirara fell. A strange aura was pulsating from Hakudoshi. The aura enveloped the cat and caused her to fall to her side, paralyzing her.

"Kirara!!" Sango yelled, tears in her eyes. She tried to run to the cat's side, but Miroku held her back.

"Don't: you'll get paralyzed, too!" She nodded, holding back tears as she stood her ground, sword in hand. She hadn't got to use her sword much at all- it was usually pretty difficult to get her separated from Hiraikotsu, but this time, she had done it herself.

"Ugh!" Kagome groaned as she fired her spirit arrow at Hakudoshi. It slashed him through the head and he started to vanish into thin air like Kanna. Kirara, being free now, dashed to the right and retrieved her master's weapon from the tree, then brought it back to her. There only stood Kohaku now. From behind him, stepped Naraku. He hand his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Now, now. You wouldn't hurt your own brother, now would you?" Neither of the two seemed to say. The voice came from all over them. Sango growled under her breath, now holding her Hiraikotsu again. She looked at Miroku, who in turn looked back at her. All in an instant, he put a small scroll on the boomerang, along with his staff. Sango threw her boomerang at the same time as Kagome fired her arrow and Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!"

All went white. As soon as the dust and the cloudiness cleared, the group began to awaken, coughing. They looked around them. Naraku was gone. Kanna and Hakudoshi were, too. Kohaku lay embedded in the rubble, motionless, yet still alive.

"Kohaku!" Sango ran to him, cradling him in her arms. She had tears of joy in her eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"S...Sister?"

"It's me, Kohaku! It's me!" The two hugged. It had been Sango's last-minute thinking that had saved Kohaku, but sooner-or-later they all must have realized it, too. When Naraku stood by Kohaku in the last scene of their battle, they had switched bodies. Sango threw her boomerang at the body of Kohaku, which in turn was really Naraku. The rest of the gang must have caught on as soon as she threw it, or maybe even before that, but Sango didn't care about it all. She was just overjoyed to have her brother back in her arms.

"Sango!" Miroku said, running to her. "Look!" He held out his Kazaana-cursed hand. The black hole was vanishing into thin air. It had lost its suction abilities.

"He really _must_ be dead!" Sango said. She let Kohaku go and hugged Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha were having their own victory party as well.

"Inuyasha, we did it!" Kagome said. At that instant, she jumped up and kissed him. He blushed, but kissed back.

"You guys killed him, you really killed him!" Everyone looked over at the tiny little flea that sit on top of the still scared-stiff Shippou.

"Myoga!" They all said at once, except for Kagura, who didn't know him. The little flea smiled.

"You've finally beat Naraku! I'm so proud!"

"Y-Yeah," Shippou stuttered, still scared by the battle. "B-But you didn't help at all!" The flea looked at him.

"Neither did you."

"So what! I'm still a part of this group!"

"Okay you guys, no fighting. We beat him and that's all there is to it," Miroku said as he looked at everyone. They were all smiling. Time seemed to slow down. He looked at Sango cradling Kohaku, and then to Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippou and Myoga. He then looked at Kagura. She was walking away.

"Wait, Kagura!" He yelled. She turned around. "Where are you going?" She said nothing, only smiled. She had her heart back: that spoke for itself. She didn't care where she would go, or what she would do, all she knew is that she was free from Naraku. She was free.

XxX Okay, its the end, folks! I hope you enjoyed reading all of this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Should I make a post-battle chapter? Tell me what you think. That you for reading! XxX


	8. A New Life

**Well, I've had two people ask for a post-battle chapter, and that's enough for me! Here it is, what everyone's been doing after the battle! I'll probably make one more chapter saying how many kids everyone had, etc.**

"Say, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The group was headed back to Kaede's village. It was almost too good to be true that they had killed Naraku. They hoped it wasn't just a trap, but somewhere inside of each and every one of them told them that it wasn't.

"What is it?" Inuyasha replied, a bit quicker than he usually would have. Defeating Naraku had his spirits up quite a bit. You could _feel_ him beaming.

"It's about the shards..." Inuyasha looked at the girl. She stopped, so the rest of the group did as well.

"Yeah, we got a whole lot of searchin' ahead of us," Inuyasha said. "But I'm sure with your help we'll manage. We only got a few shards left, anyways."

"About that..." Kagome began. "Why can't we just live on? We defeated Naraku, isn't that good enough? Must we really keep searching for the shards?"

"Look, Kags," the hanyou began. "I've already decided that I'm not gonna use it. I heard what you were saying in the hot springs... Courtesy of Miroku." He looked to the monk who gave a sweat drop, then back at Kagome. "We're just gonna purify it, I guess."

"And if we're gonna do that, we need to find the shards, Kagome," Sango intervened.

"I just want to forget everything! I don't want to have to search for the damn shards! I thought everything was over now, damn it!" She threw the bag of the three fourths-complete jewel. It rolled forward until a slender hand picked it up.

"Kikyou..." Kagome whispered. The miko stood ahead of them all, the shard in hand.

"I will complete it for you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a while, who was focused on his feet. He looked back at Kikyou, not saying anything for a while.

"I will complete it, and then purify it. Then I will find my resting place in Hell..." She looked at the group, her eyes resting on Inuyasha.

"I trust her," he finally said. He looked at the rest of the group. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Me too."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then it's settled, the jewel will go to Kikyou." They all looked back at Kikyou. Kagome smiled.

"Take good care of it, Kikyou."

--

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Souta! Bye, Gramps!" The sun was shining even brighter than normal that day. Kagome had her backpack as well as two other bags.

"Visit often!" Momma Higurashi said with a wave. There were tears glistening in her eyes.

"You're letting her do this, Mom?" Souta asked. "Doesn't she have to go to school?" Momma Higurashi looked down at her son.

"I respect her decision. You need to be with the one you love, right?" She tapped the boy on the nose. "And, there wasn't school back in the time she's going to."

"Then can I go with her?" Souta asked. Momma Higurashi laughed.

"No, Souta. _You_ still need to go to school."

"Hey, Kagome, before you go," Grandpa said, leaning against his cane. "Whenever you visit, bring that boyfriend o' yours. He's a hard worker! He could help me with my shrine!"

"Yeah, yeah, Gramps. See you later!" Kagome said waving. And with that, she was gone.

--

"Well, here it is." Ahead of the monk, the taijiya, her brother, and the cat demon, was a nice hut in the mountains.

"It sure is big," said Sango, looking up at her new home. Miroku reached around her and rubbed her shoulder on the other side.

"Yup, but it'll be the perfect place to raise a big family. Say, ten or twenty kids." Sango gave a peck to her new-husband's lips.

"Ah, but with all of those kids, we're gonna be really old before we even have _half_ of them. That is, if we don't get started pretty soon."

"That's it, I'm _definitely_ leaving now," Kohaku said. Sango and Miroku both laughed.

"Take good care of Kirara," Sango said.

"And Lady Kaede!" Miroku added.

"I will!" Kohaku said, grabbing the cat demon as he raced down the path. "Bye sis! Bye brother-in-law!"

"See ya!" The two said in unison.

"Now," Miroku began. "What was that you promised me... Twenty children? Now, in your own words, we'd better get started pretty soon!" Sango laughed as Miroku picked her up and headed for the new hut.

--

"So, Inuyasha..." Kagome and Inuyasha lay on the hill just outside the small village in each other's arms.

"Yeah?" he asked. Kagome snuggled up to him.

"What did you _really_ go down to the hot springs with Miroku to do?"

"I told you already, I went to listen to your conversations!"

"Really," Kagome said sarcastically with a smug smile on her face. "Or maybe it was to see _these_." She got ahead of him and pulled her shirt off. Inuyasha blushed like mad and turned away.

"I-I'm pretty sure it was Miroku who went to see _those_," he stuttered. Kagome turned his head toward her and kissed him, then laid down next to him again, sighing deeply while smiling.

"Everyone looks so happy down there," she said, twirling her fingers on his stomach. The hanyou flinched, watching below.

"Wait a second..." Kagome sat up, looking at him.

"...What?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like that look on her face. He _really_ didn't like that look.

"Are you... _ticklish_?" Inuyasha blushed.

"No, I--"

"You're ticklish, aren't you?!" Kagome began tickling him all over his body. The hanyou was holding in laughter.

"St-Stop it, Kagome!"

"Ha ha! You're ticklish!" She continued to tickle him. He scowled, then tackled her and began doing the same to her. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"Ah ha ha! You know I'm ticklish! It isn't fair!" She giggled and tickled him at the same time that he was tickling her. They rolled around on the hill, laughing and tickling, until they were both too tired to do it any longer. It was already night. The stars were twinkling in the sky.

"What a lovely night..." Kagome said, realizing that she hadn't put her shirt back on. She slipped it on, then found her spot against Inuyasha again.

"Yeah," was all the hanyou said. The two sat there for the rest of the night, laying in each other's arms.

**Review please!**


	9. Harmony

The day was perfect; the sun was shining, the sky was as blue as a robin's egg, and the water as clear as crystal. On a day like this, one couldn't resist being outside to enjoy the warm weather and slight summer breeze. One such person to enjoy such a wonderful day was none other than Kagome Higurashi. Just returning from a visit at her parents, she was extremely excited, and the beautiful sunny weather couldn't do anything but help her already eccentric mood. She skipped down the path to Kaede's village, humming a happy tune as she made her way past the _Goshinboku_. She couldn't help but stop to think about it. _Goshinboku_... The same tree that had separated Inuyasha and Kikyou had united the hanyou and herself. She owed a lot to that tree.

She felt her hand along its bark-covered surface for a few moments, feeling where the shard embedded in it had been. That little shard was the key that brought her and Inuyasha together when they were separated. That had been the first winter that area had seen in a long time. She furrowed her brow as she recalled the events. She remembered how it hurt when they were apart, and how good it was to hold him in her arms again. That soft red haori, that long, silver hair, those sweet, amber eyes...

She shook her head and began to head down the path again. Thinking of Inuyasha had reminded her of what she was originally so happy about. She needed to tell him, and she needed to tell him right away.

--

The village was a bustling, busy place, just as it always was, when she had arrived. She headed for the hut that she shared with her "mate", as the hanyou would call it. "Boyfriend" was a much better term, the girl thought, but she shrugged it off and swung the door open.

"Inuyasha! I--" she stopped. No one was there. "Inuyasha?" She sighed. Apparently he wasn't home. She headed to the first place she could think of: Kaede's. Sure enough, the hanyou was sitting on the floor, chatting up with "Kaede-baba".

"Welcome, Kagome, we were just talking about you," said the old woman who stirred a pot in the center of the room. The hanyou sat across from her, leaning his hand on his left leg.

"Oh, about me? Anything good?" She asked, almost too excited to hold in her news, but did anyway. She took a spot next to Inuyasha on the floor.

"He was just worried about you. When you threw up yesterday morning, he thought you might be sick. So he came to get some herbs."

"I'm not sick Inuyasha!" the girl proclaimed. She paused. "Thanks for caring, though." Inuyasha looked away, saying nothing, only blushing a little.

"But I do know why I threw up," the girl said. The half demon gave a confused look as he turned toward her.

"Why's that?"

"I'm..." she beamed, blushing slightly. "I'm pregnant!" Inuyasha turned as red as an apple. He looked at her, blinking out of astonishment.

"You...you're _pregnant_?"

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, embracing him. After years of watching her best friend have her three beautiful children, it was finally Kagome's turn to do the child-bearing.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you!" Kaede said, clasping her hands together. "When did you find out, Miss Kagome?"

"Just this morning," she said. "I took a test and-"

"Like those things you take at school?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't want you to take too many of those. 'Cause every time you do, you're always stressed."

"No, Inuyasha," the girl replied. "It's a different test. It tells you if there's a baby in you or not. It's not anything you write down or anything..."

"Oh," was all the hanyou said. He looked to the side.

"And don't worry, it's yours," Kagome added, seeing the look on his face.

"I wasn't worried!" He snapped, looking at her with a bright-red tinge on his cheeks. She smiled and poked his nose.

"Riiiight. I bet you were thinkin' it was Kouga's."

"I was not! Even _Shippou's_ not dumb enough to sleep with that guy." Kagome gave him a look for a moment, but then returned to her normal self.

"Let's tell Miroku and Sango, eh?"

--

"Oh that's _wonderful_, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. The girl smiled as she hugged her friend, who was also pregnant. Only she was in her ninth month, and it showed. She already had twins- a girl and a boy, and a little toddler as well. _'When she said twenty children, she meant it,'_ Kagome thought absentmindedly.

"How did you know? You haven't gained a single pound." Kagome had forgotten that in the Feudal era, they didn't have things to tell before the signs showed up, whether they be the ever-obvious bump on the belly, being extremely tired, morning sickness, or swelling of the bosom. It was so much easier in modern times.

"In my time you can take a test to prove it," the girl said with a smile. Sango smiled.

"Well, anyways, I'm so proud of you!" They hugged again. The girls weren't the only ones excited.

"Its finally your turn to be a father," Miroku said, proudly patting his friend on the shoulder. The hanyou smiled a bit, looking off into the distance.

"Yeah. Unlike _you_ I was patient."

"Riiiight. More like you just weren't fertile enough."

"Shut up, Monk!"

"Boys, boys," Sango interrupted. "Don't fight; it's a time for celebration!" She clasped her hands together. "This calls for a feast!"

Kagome smiled. She watched her friends and loved ones laugh and talk, and time just seemed to slow down. She was happy that she was having Inuyasha's child, just as much as she was happy for her best friend on their new little bundle of joy. She looked out the window at the sky. A perfect, cloudless day. All was well. And she knew it would always be.

--

**Sorry, it was sort of a bad ending, but this marks the end of Deliverance! Review on this chapter or the whole series, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
